


Denial

by Janusa



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, oblivious people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 18:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14795660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janusa/pseuds/Janusa
Summary: No one should make assumptions about other people's lives, especially not historians.However, some things are just too gay to overlook.





	Denial

Alexander Lightwood and Magnus Bane were two of the most respectable researchers of their time. They dedicated their lives entirely to their careers. Both were botanical researchers. There weren’t that many scientists of the field in England as you would think.

It didn’t surprise anyone that Magnus and Alec knew each other. They were colleagues, after all. 

Some people rumored they had met in a scientific meeting and that being admirers of the other’s work had become inseparable friends since that very moment. Others said they were childhood friends that grew up with the same interests. They had no idea of how truth was that last statement.

Whichever was the case, everybody agreed on something; both men were incredibly devoted to their work. Such was their dedication that both moved to live in a cottage the woods so they would be closer to their objects of study.

You didn’t see that type of commitment every day. Another thing you didn’t see every day was a friendship like theirs.

It was rare the occasion you would see one without the other by his side. Either it was a social event or an affair related to their discipline.

They were well-known in both circles, sons of honorable and wealthy families as the Lightwoods and the Banes. 

Magnus Bane was known for his brilliant works but even more for enjoying a good party, good liquor and good company. That changed, however, after ‘Alexander’ entered in his life. He was still seen in parties but now with his dear, and more reserved, friend. Someone asked Magnus once what had changed. “Everything.” he said, and then added with a mysterious smile. “I’ve found something I love  _ to do. _ ”

Research, undoubtedly, thought the presents that heard him. The blush on the cheeks of the young Lightwood man had nothing to do with the response of his friend and Magnus’ laugh was most likely product of the whiskey.

On the other hand, Alexander Gideon Lightwood wasn’t keen on social life. This probably was the result of the great shame he surely felt after his fiasco with Miss Branwell. 

The eldest Lightwood child had been once engaged to the only daughter of the Branwells. Unfortunately, the young woman had decided to call out the engagement when she fell in love with a foreigner from Portugal. It was a real hustle, good thing Alec had his friend to comfort him.

The poor Lightwood boy was left heartbroken and decided to give his life to his work. He must have loved her deeply because he never turned to see another woman ever again nor anyone ever saw him in the company of a woman that didn’t carry the Lightwood name.

After the scandal, Lightwood and Bane moved to the cottage, work would help Alec to mend his broken heart. That camaraderie between two males had only been read in stories about Achilles and Patroclus. 

One more time, they hadn’t idea how true that was.

Magnus got into bed with an envelope in hand. His silk robe was opened, showing the bronze skin often covered by fabric. Well, lately not that often. 

Alec licked his lips unconsciously, he could still taste Magnus in his tongue. Since they had moved in together, it had become a challenge to keep their hands off of each other. No more scheduled dates, too short for properly indulge in their lover’s body, or watching out every step or word so they wouldn’t get caught. 

“What is that?” he asked Magnus, accommodating his head on Magnus’ chest.  Magnus instinctively wrapped his free arm around Alec. It was so easy, being together.

Magnus managed to open the envelope with one hand. He could have used both hands but the feeling of Alec’s warm skin under his fingers was too good to lose it even for a few seconds.

“An invite, from Lorenzo. He’s giving a party for his birthday.” 

Alec arches an eyebrow. “But he hates you, and more important, you hate him.”  

“He only wants me there because I’m quite popular.” Magnus’ eyes were roaming through the invite. “Wants  _ us,  _ apparently.” he corrected himself. Magnus cleared his throat and started to read what was an incredibly good impersonation of Lorenzo’s voice. “ _ I would be extremely pleased if you and your friend, Mr. Lightwood could attend.”  _

Magnus scoffed, something he rarely did. Magnus found hilarious people thought of them as friends when —even when they tried to keep it private— they were obviously so much more. Alec just rolled his eyes,  _ people see what they want to see. Alt _ hough, it was certainly better than being imprisoned. To love like they did was still a crime.

It was the fucking nineteenth century, people should get a grip.

“We are not going.” he stated and threw the invite to somewhere behind him.

“Are you going to lose the opportunity of stealing his night?” Alec asked him, skeptical. Magnus  _ adored  _ getting on Lorenzo’s nerves.

Magnus pursed his lips and turned on his side to hug Alec. “You are right.” he whispered, extremely close to Alec’s lips. “Also, I would be missing an opportunity to see you all dressed up.” 

“What do you have with me in suits?”  

Yes, Alec loved Magnus in a well-fitted and particularly fine suit but it was because he was  _ Magnus _ , everything about him was entrancing.

However, Alec had never quite understood Magnus’ fascination about him wearing suits. He always went with black or dark blue if he was feeling adventurous. Still, there was something about it that turned Magnus one to a level that was hard to comprehend —not that Alec complained, thanks to that they have ‘confessed’ their feelings.

Well, confessing implied words being said and there wasn’t much of that. It was in an incredibly boring party, even for Alec’s standards. The end of the night was close and Alec had adjusted the neck of his suit, the next thing he knew is that Magnus was pushing him inside of the first available room he could find in the mansion. 

He pulled Alec into a kiss that made him forget his own name. Then, Magnus had half pleaded and half asked Alec to let him blow him. Needless to say, Alec accepted, his deepest fantasies finally becoming true.

Magnus’ voice, whispering in Alec’s ear as he descended, nibbling and kissing Alec’s jaw, brought him back to present.  “I like a well-dressed man.” 

Alec liked sleeping shirtless, it might be or not loosely related to the fact that Magnus  _ loved _ running his fingers through his chest like he was doing at that moment. Alec shivered, the night was starting to get chilly but Magnus’ hand was as warm as ever. 

“But do you know what I like more even?” Alec breath hitched when Magnus’ fingers lingered and played with the hem of his pants. 

“What?” he managed to say, it could have been as well a moan. Alec wasn’t sure.

“ _ This  _ man, undressed.” 

The contrast between Magnus’ wet tongue on his neck and his dry hand on his cock made him whimper. Alec  _ almost  _ felt embarrassed. It didn’t matter how many times he had been with Magnus, it always was as overwhelming as the first time.

Magnus stroked him three times, his hand was smooth and the pressure was exact to make him see stars and then his hand disappeared. Alec was about to complain when he saw Magnus taking one bottle out of the night table drawer. Alec knew very well what that bottle was and his cock got harder from the anticipation. 

Magnus dampened his hand with the oil, rubbing his fingers to warm it.

Alec could bear some pain in bed but he preferred not to and Alec knew pretty well how much a dry handjob could hurt.

Magnus kissed him again, this time on the lips. The kiss was deep and slow, he took his time to explore Alec's mouth with his tongue, coaxing inelegant noises out of him. 

Alec gripped Magnus’ shoulder, looking for something to touch, then his hand moved to the immensity that was his back. He felt the muscles of Magnus’ back flex under his touch as he moved to get his hand back where he wanted it and where Alec needed it.

Magnus took him in his hand and Alec turned to lay on his back and give Magnus more space to work him. Kissing him was more difficult from that angle but totally worth it when Magnus' hand moved further down to his balls. Magnus massaged them and played deftly with them in his hand. 

When Magnus ran his middle finger through the perineum Alec bit his lip. Magnus’ breath was heavy against his mouth, he started to stroke Alec to a slow rhythm, tightening his grip at the base and then loosening it until it was barely there. 

It was a torture. 

He trusted into Magnus’ hand and Magnus let him. Alec closed his eyes, his hips thumping up. “ _ Mag- Magnus. _ ” he moaned.

“What?” Magnus’ voice was hoarse and it sent a new wave of desire through Alec’s body. “What do you need love?”

“More.” Alec squirmed under his hand, slippery due to the oil and Alec’s precome. “Tighter… faster.”

Magnus cradled Alec’s face with a hand and kissed him. He was so careful with him, touched Alec with a tenderness still foreign to him but that made his heart flutter every time. Magnus broke the kiss, only to murmur against his lips. 

“Your wishes are my command.”

When Alec came that was the only thought in his mind. He could feel nothing but the raw pleasure that makes him curl his toes and arch his back, looking for  _ more,  _ always  _ more  _ until all was a big and overstimulated mess.

 

Alec turned his head to look up at Magnus, he was still catching his breath after his orgasm and the breathtaking sight of his lover didn’t help one bit.

“You didn’t get to the undressing part.” said Alec, surprised his mind managed to somehow remember Magnus’ words.

His pajama pants felt sticky and he needed to clean himself before his come dried. 

Magnus seemed to have another idea. He licked the come off of his fingers dutifully, never losing visual contact with Alec. “Who said we are done for the night?”

Alec loved his life.

Some decades later, historians discovered some letters between the journals of Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood. And one of the many letters said this:

_ … Some nights your memory gives me the heat necessary to get through the lonely nights but the bedsheets are so cold without you to warm them and even colder is my body. Give my greetings to Catarina and Ragnor. I cannot wait for you to come home.  _

_ Loves you more than life, _

_ your Alexander. _

Surely those were the kind of things you wrote to a close friend. 


End file.
